Welcome To DC
by MissSerenaBrown
Summary: A tragedy in Joan's family brings her niece Jordan to DC from California. How will Joan and Arthur cope with being parents to a teenager? Set from Jordan's POV and an AU world before S4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When the plane landed in DC,my aunt was waiting.

At least that's who I hope she is.

She certainly had similarities to my mom,both beautiful,both blond,both the same height and smile. This woman though was like a sharpened version of my mom. Supermodel skinny where my mom was curvier. Great posture where my mom slouched. My mom had a sweetheart face and this woman had cheekbones so sharp they would cut through steak.

"Joan Campbell" I asked her.

"Jordan Jenkins?".

"Technically but I go by MacKenzie" I asked. There was an awkward silence while both of us figured out what to say next.

"Should we go get your suitcases?" she offered.

"This is all I brought" I gestured to the holdall bag on my shoulder.

"Oh okay. Let's go back to our house".

Joan Campbell was my mother Karen's sister,and this was the first time I had ever met her. My mother died last week,she got hit by a drunk driver and was killed instantly. Painlessly.

My other aunt who again I had never met,Tina came down and helped me with the funeral. Which was really where they cremated my mom and then I scattered her ashes on Venice Beach. She loved the water.

Joan took me outside and I caught sight of a beautiful black BMW. It had that sleek new car look that made me think it couldn't be more than a year old. I glanced at the make to confirm my suspicions and discovered that the model was barely four months old. This woman must be rich. The new model cost almost eighty thousand dollars.

"You like?" she asked.

"I love. I have to say though,not the best colour for this particular model. British racing green,ocean blue or maybe even blood red would have made it look so much more flashy. What you do have though is an understated beauty" I smiled at her,so she wouldn't think I was being rude about her car.

"Car fanatic. My husband will love that. I think you're right about the colour but I have to drive this car to work,and somehow I think blood red is a little too flashy".

We got in the car and she turned on the radio,keeping it at a low level.

"Well tell me about yourself Jordan. I don't know much about you besides your name" she said.

"Uh, well I am a fifteen year old girl. I was born on June 18th 1998. I was born in Chicago,and when I was five my dad split. When I was seven my mom,who was working for a bank,got a promotion and moved to the Dallas branch. When I was thirteen my mom quit and moved to Los Angeles and she worked all different jobs and tried to sell her paintings for cash. Now she's dead and you have me. And that's my story" I said without much feeling. My mom's death was so surreal. It felt like it wasn't really happening,as though it was a bad dream I hadn't woke up from.

"I'm sorry about your mom,but I promise to do everything I can to make you happy in my home. So tell me about your hobbies and school and friends" she said.

"Well I attended public school. My best friends are called Marnie Todd and Naomi Richardson. Naomi loves fashion and design,she even taught me how to sew. Marnie and I both worked on the school newspaper and website. Oh,writing and reading. My two biggest passions,I write all of the time. I brought a few new notepads for coming here,and a book filled of my favourite stories. I love to read,LA's public library had an extensive list of books and eventually the librarian Sandra ordered in books I wanted. Martial arts is another hobby. The gym I went to taught all different kinds of fighting skills and I even competed in sparring competitions in California and Arizona" I informed her.

"I'm officially impressed. Do I get to read anything you've written? What's your favourite book?" she asked.

"Um I don't let anyone see any of my original stories,not even Marnie But I'll show you the school blog I wrote for. I love all kinds of books. Modern books I like the Mortal Instruments Series,I love the Hunger Games,the Gossip Girl series. The last book I read was called Pretty Girl Thirteen by Liz Coley and I loved that. It was a mystery book,so creepy but it was one of those books you couldn't put down. Older books I like the Great Gatsby,I love The Beautiful and Damned. Dracula is hard to get into but overall a great read. I tried Romeo and Juliet when I was twelve and I wasn't a huge fan. Maybe it's because I was so young but I didn't really get why they both killed themselves. It just seemed a little rushed, plus in the book Juliet is thirteen! And when I was that age,I still had a night light!" Joan laughed at that.

"I like Romeo and Juliet,although I read it when I was your age and despised it. Swore I'd never be stupid enough to kill myself over a man. I read it four or five years ago again and kind of understood it. Not to be condescending but when you fall in love you kind of understand why Juliet couldn't function without Romeo" she said and for some reason I believed her.

She pulled outside a huge regal looking gate and going towards it she put in a short 4-digit code.

"Neighbourhood security" she said and I almost rolled my eyes. Obviously my new home was in a gated community. The houses we were flying past were all gorgeous,a few with kids on the perfectly groomed lawn,the occasional man in a suit with a briefcase getting out of an expensive sports car. It was a bizarre world to me.

Joan pulled into a gorgeous house and a garage door opened to reveal two other cars. The house itself was beautiful,light coloured bricks with a white front porch,bushes and flowers and a well groomed lawn. It was palatial.

When we got out of the car I surveyed the other cars. There was another BMW,one that wasn't as sleek,and it must have been a year or two old. The other car was a Range Rover,again new,and it looked to be the LR4. It looked to be a black and sliver interior. How rich were these people? They had two cars one of which was barely four months and another that wasn't a year gone yet. Most families would kill to own the BMW that was a few years old.

"It's technically a four car garage but after I crashed the last car,Arthur has went without. On the bright side we can fit a visitors car in the driveway" she said perkily.

"You totaled Arthur's car?" I asked.

"Arthur used to have a Jaguar and he never let me drive it. But my BMW was getting serviced so Arthur said I could just use the Jaguar. I was on a slip road coming home and the car coming in the opposite direction on the next lane kept veering into my lane. Drunk driver. I swerved to avoid and hit a tree. I was fine, bump on my forehead and a sprained wrist but the front of the car was wrecked. Arthur was devastated when they impounded it,but it cost almost seven thousand dollars to fix it,and considering how much it had costed initially I wasn't about to replace it" she said and part of me couldn't believe how cavalier she was about it.

"I'm not a total bitch. It was an accident. Now come on in and you can explore the house while I get changed and make dinner" she said.

"Sure" I grabbed my hold all and headed inside. Joan went straight up-stairs and I went into the living room. A gorgeous room,decorated in warm colours. Three tan leather couches, a vase of white orchids, a huge plasma TV and a huge glass case containing DVD's practically took up the whole wall. The next room was the kitchen,which had a black and white theme,with state of the art appliances and a small breakfast bar. There was an adjoining room which was the dining room which was much like the living-room,done in under-stated fawns and browns. I also came across a downstairs bathroom which was again very simple. I went up the stair and opened all the doors at random. Two bathrooms,one of which was a turquoise blue that adjoined to a turquoise blue guest room There was another bedroom done in summer colours. Then I threw open another door into heaven.

A games room. There were three floor to ceiling glass windows and a few feet in front of it was a huge pool table. With four cues in a rack against the wall away from it. A huge black leather couched faced another plasma and underneath it was a white games cabinet which had an x-box and a mac book on top of it and games in the drawers. There was a treadmill in the far right,a foosball table,a dartboard,a stack of board games and a mini fridge near the TV. A vintage skeeball machine was in the far left corner of the room,along with a pacman machine. There was also a karaoke machine with two mics. I was slightly overwhelmed.

"I see you found the games room" I turned to look at Joan who was standing in the doorway,now dressed in black yoga pants and a purple tank top.

"Somehow on family nights we all end up in here" she smiled fondly.

"Originally it was Arthur's man cave. Then we put in board games,karaoke and now it's everyone's favourite room. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you your room" Joan said and I realised she meant there was a third floor!

The first door opened to show a gorgeous bedroom,red and white with satin sheets,French doors which Joan informed me was a balcony and two adjoining doors. The first door was the bathroom which had a huge corner bath that had a lot of weird buttons on it.

"It functions as a jacuzzi" Joan informed me.

"I see" I shut the door.

"That one leads into my closet which I will show you at a later date" Joan grinned like a little girl who had a secret.

"Cool,now let's see my room" I said and we went out together and she opened my room door.

The room was a lovely purple and white colour,there was a bookcase in the corner that had three bare shelves and one fully stocked shelf. The wall opposite my window was covereed in floor to ceiling mirrors. There was a desk near the window with a freaking mac book on it!

"We thought you should have your room all ready for you coming. There's an i-phone on charge on your bedside cabinet. We also have a hundred dollars itunes vouchers on your phone so you can buy apps or music. The wall mirrors move to become your closet but you can store some stuff with me. There are some earphones in the bedside drawer cabinet as well" Joan said.

"Joan it's to much. Thank you" my voice choked up.

"Oh sweetie it's fine. Now you just settle in while I go whip something up to eat" Joan smiled and left the room. Part of me felt terrible for enjoying myself,the only reason I was here was because my mother was dead. I shook my head,and started putting the things in my holdall into their proper places in my room.

I packed two pairs of jeans onto hangers,then put in a sweater and a hoodie. All I put in my drawers were four pairs of pants,bras and socks and three simple tees. I grabbed my four books, The Beautiful And Damned,Great Gatsby,The Devil Wears Prada and The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I went into the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. There was an electric toothbrush charging,like eight different hairbrushes all with a different function,toothpaste,face cream, moisturiser and cleansing lotion for blackheads. Joan knew what a teenage girl needed. I walked back to my bookcase and observed the full shelf. There were titles that had obviously been picked out specifically for me such as The Hunger Games,The Twilight Series (eye roll),the morganville Vampires and The Maximum Ride Series. There were a few classics such as Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights and something called Snow Flower And The Secret Fan.

I opened my mac book and sent an identical message to both Naomi and Marnie, telling them all about my new house and how my aunt seems really nice. I was barely finished typing when I heard the door slam shut and footsteps leading into the kitchen. I stayed in my room,not wanting to intrude on Arthur and Joan and instead chose to download songs onto my brand new iphone 5S.

I heard my phone ring and answered.

"Dinner's ready" Joan said.

"Why didn't you just shout up-stairs?" I didn't realise how incredibly rude I sounded till it had come out.

"Because you probably wouldn't have heard it" she answered back and hung up.

I headed down and saw man standing in the kitchen. He was tallish with black hair and blue eyes,and he immediately walked over.

"Hi I'm Jordan" I said nervously.

"Arthur nice to meet you" he smiled at me,making me relax.

Joan had made spag bol,one of my favourites and it was fucking delicious.

"This is amazing Joan it's lovely" I said to try and make conversation.

"Thank you Jordan. It's nice to have a compliment from someone" she elbowed Arthur but I could see she was having a carry on.

"I tell you your food's great all the time" he justified. 

"When?".

"Uhh...Christmas 2008" he said making me laugh.

"What sauce do you use?" I asked.

"It's my mother in law's recipe and I use it now. It's quick and easy I'll show you some time" she offered and I grimaced.

"I can't cook anything that doesn't have the words _microwave for_ written on it" I admitted.

"Maybe we could start with something simple like French toast?".

"That sounds great" I grinned at her.

"So tell me about you two. When did you guys meet? When did you get married?" I asked.

"We met late 2003 and we got married in June 2007. Remind me to look out our the pictures" Joan said.

"And obviously I know Joan's background so tell me yours" I looked at Arthur.

"I was born in DC. My family have been in the navy since the late 1800's. I have four siblings,Geoffrey,Michael,then me,Jennifer and Rayanne. My father ended up becoming a navy captain. I went into the family business as did all my siblings except Rayanne who ended up marrying Jared,a man in the navy,so now she raises three children and also runs a daycare service which works well for her and Jared. Jennifer is in the navy as an EOD Technician and currently doing a nine month tour in Egypt. Michael and I are estranged,for different complicated reasons. Geoffrey died in a motorcycle accident in London,Octber 7th 1981,he was twenty-five at the time. Anything else you'd like to know?" Arthur asked.

"Where do you guys work? Neither of you have mentioned your jobs and no offence but this is not a "I work at Starbucks for six dollars an hour" house" I said and noticed the tenseness.

"You know I went to Penn State on psychology major right?" Joan asked.

"Mom mentioned it yeah,said you switched majors in February of your freshman year" I said.

"My boyfriend Nick was a marine and he got deployed to Libya in 1990. He was one of forty men who died in an IED explosion. It changed my goals,I got a degree in Political Science and applied to Camp Peary" I had heard of it but there was no way. My Aunt was not in the CIA.

"I joined the CIA and worked up the ranks and now I'm a director" Joan was calm and looked straight at me.

"The CIA was where I met your Uncle Arthur. He became my boss and eventually we married. I am the Director of the DPD and no you cannot know what the initials stand for and your Uncle Arthur is the Director Of Clandestine Services. I am covert so people don't know I'm part of the agency. My cover is that I work for the world bank. Arthur is Overt,so he can tell people he works for the CIA, google him. There should be a few press conferences online,maybe a few pictures of us with various political people" Joan finished and I realised I had an open mouth.

"No way! It's ridiculous! You're having a fucking joke right..." I trailed off.

"Your Aunt isn't joking. She's deadly serious. We thought you should know the truth" Arthur spoke up.

I sat back in true amazement and part of me couldn't help but find the whole thing hilarious. My life had turned into a B-list movie. The deadbeat dad,the actually dead mother,the spy guardians.

"Well that's not something you hear every Thursday" I laughed.

"But on the bright side you have two other aunts who have normal jobs" Joan joked but I could tell she was worried. Worried I would reject her,worried I wouldn't want to stay with her. I admired the fact that she was honest,and so far I had enjoyed everything hear. Joan and Arthur both seemed lovely,and they must be decent to allow a teenager into their house.

"You say normal,I say boring" I smiled at them. Words were not my strongest point but I knew Joan would understand that I was saying that I accepted them.

"Okay so now that we have that off of our chests,do you feel like chocolate ice cream?" Arthur asked.

"Sure!" I brightened immediately.

"Let's go watch a movie while we eat. Jordan you want to make microwave popcorn?" Joan asked me and we agreed and left the dining room. While we made popcorn I put the dishes into the dishwasher. When we reconvened in the living room Arthur was searching for movies while three bowls filled with chocolate ice-cream was placed on the sofa. Eventually we decided to just watch a tv-show called The Big Bang Theory.

We were laughing,joking,and it felt like a real familial moment. As the show played on I became engrossed with it.

"_Ah gravity thou are a heartless bitch"._

Arthur and I both laughed and as I turned to look at Joan I noticed she was fast asleep. Arthur looked at me then glanced at Joan and whispered gently.

"Do you want to keep watching? There is a TV in your bedroom. You can take the season up" Arthur offered and I shook my head and whispered that I was a bit exhausted to.

I stood up trying not to wake a Joan who looked so peaceful in sleep and watched as Arthur stood up easing Joan back onto the couch. When he was certain she was still asleep he leaned down and swooped her up into his arms,bridal style. It was so sweet. Like one of those dumb scenes in a movie.

While Arthur walked upstairs still carrying Joan I cleaned up downstairs and climbed the stairs to my room. It took me long enough to work up the energy to get to the top of the stairs so god knows how Arthur managed to carry Joan all the way up here. The fact that he did sort of reinforced my belief in true love.

I went to my room and stripped into a tank top and crawled under the sheets. I shut my eyes and tried to blot out my thoughts and get to sleep. Everything was muddled in my eyes. I missed my mother so much. I missed her cuddles,her erratic manner,her bravery,her crazy nail polish colours,her singing in the morning. However I loved being in DC. Joan and Arthur were warm,and caring and they were providing me stability. My friends were thousands of miles away. My father was invisible,my mother was dead,as were my grandparents. I had been putting of my emotions for a week and I couldn't help it anymore. For the first time since my mother's death,I allowed myself to cry.

_Author's Note: This is my first multi-chap story so be kind. I understand a lot of this chapter may have been about Jordan going from rags to riches but it's just because in my mind she had a really rough childhood. Also I kind of wrote my own backstory to Joan and Arthur's life since the show dosent have much so there is a backstory. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday 9th October

I woke up and had almost forgot where I was. I got up and had a quick shower, dressing in jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt. I brushed my long brown hair out and tied it into a high ponytail.

I went downstairs and Arthur and Joan were standing in the living room,both fully dressed. Arthur in a suit for work and Joan in black jeans,a cobalt blue cashmere sweater and black leather Michael Kors high heeled boots with the an MK logo on the buckle.

"What are you having?" Joan asked.

"Nothing I don't eat until dinner usually" I answered.

"Don't be crazy. You need to break your fast. Eat a banana and a yoghurt" Joan said and her tone told me that it was a demand not a request.

I reluctantly ate while Joan and Arthur chatted about their schedule. Arthur was going to work and coming home around six and Joan had an important "thing" she had to "handle" with an "operative" so she'd leave the home around five and go to work but before that me and Joan were going shopping for some other stuff I'd need and also some clothes for all different occasions.

Joan took the Range Rover and Arthur took the BMW and we headed in opposite directions.

"Jordan some of the books in your room are from my niece Alexis collection. So if there's any you don't like give them to me and I'll give them back to her" Joan said.

"I can give you back the Twilight series,I don't want to seem rude but I've already read the series and I'm not a fan" I said.

"Oh that's fine I'm sure Alexis will be fine with that. Alexis and you will probably be good friends since you're both the same age. You'll get to meet her and Arthur's family on Sunday at church and then dinner at Arthur's mom Caroline's house" she said and I immediately felt nervous.

"Church?" I asked.

"Yeah,Arthur and his family are Catholics. Religion isn't my thing but if it makes Arthur happy for me to sit in church for an hour then I'll do it" Joan answered.

"Sure I'm not really religious though" I was testing Joan to see if she was actually religious and whether or not she'd be forceful when it comes to church.

"Go and see. If you hate it I won't make you go" she said and I relaxed.

"So anything else I need to know about?".

"Not really. Our lives are pretty boring. Listen we'll go shopping for a while,grab lunch at my country club and then we can start shopping again. Sorry I have to work tonight but it's unavoidable although it'll be good for you and Arthur to spend some time together" Joan reassured.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Maybe we could play pool".

We chatted for a few more moments before Joan pulled up outside of a shop.

"Neiman Marcus?" I asked.

"Come on. You'll love it" Joan jumped out.

Neiman Marcus was a gorgeous store with clothes on every rack. Joan literally started pulling clothes of racks.

"I'm getting everything in a size 2 because I think that's what will fit you best" she told me and I didn't dare argue.

"Can I help with anything?" the overly perky blonde store assistant asked.

"I'm looking for my niece and I want to get some clothes she can wear can you help me? I'm looking for size 2" Joan asked.

Joan and I waited in a changing room and the girl came back with an armful of clothes and placed another rack. I was just about to remark about how much clothes there were when three girls showed up behind each carrying armfuls.

"Joan this is crazy-" I started to say when Joan cut me off.

"Money's no object so try everything on" she instructed.

Three hours later and we emerged with four bags of clothes. I was now the proud owner of five pairs of over-priced jeans,four skirts,a black leather jacket,six everyday t-shirts and four fancy tops,a Burberry trench coat and three pairs of different heels,one nude pair of stiletto's, one black pair of Manolo Blahniks and a pair of black high heel ankle boots. My favourite purchase was the two dresses,one of which was a gorgeous cobalt blue plunge neck Diane von Furstenberg ¾ length wrap dress and the other a black velvet halter neck that was cut short in the front and a few inches longer in the back. The price overall was astronomical,and it took almost twenty minutes before Joan managed to convince me to allow her to buy everything. Part of me knew I should feel guilty but I was too busy loving it to stop.

"Right it's just after one so do you want to go grab some lunch?" Joan asked.

"Sure" I responded and we took the short drive to Arlington,to the Washington Golf & Country Club.

It was a beautiful place and it had everything. There were tennis courts,a gym and small spa,a swimming pool and golfing. There were different dining rooms but Joan and I were going to the main everyday restraunt. In ten minutes we were seated and had placed our orders and Joan was chatting about the rest of the afternoon.

"After this I'll take you to Nordstrom's and we can get you some make-up and other everyday clothes there. They have a Bobbi Brown counter which I know you teenagers love" Joan smiled and was about to continue when we were interrupted.

"Eileen! How are you!" Joan stood up and kissed this woman's cheek twice.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Eileen this is my niece Jordan MacKenzie. Jordan this is my friend Eileen Beaumont" Joan said to me.

"Nice to meet you Jordan" she said before turning back to Jordan "will you and Arthur be attending the celebration for George's twenty-first on Saturday? Of course you can bring Jordan" she smiled at me.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. You must be so proud of him" Joan kissed Eileen's cheeks and sat down as Eileen left.

"Who's party am I going to on Saturday?" I asked.

"George Beaumont,Eileen's second son. He's coming home to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. Right now he's attending Yale Law" Joan said this so casually. Yale! Like the Ivy league school that is almost impossible to get into.

"Wow no wonder they're so proud" I said .

"The kid didn't exactly get in on his own merit. Eileen's father is on the board of directors and considering Eileen's husband William made a very generation donation to the school in the amount of fifty thousand dollars the year George was admitted,nobody was to shocked" Joan answered.

"One law for the rich,one for the poor" I said a little to bitterly.

"Don't be so harsh. George is a nice enough kid,just not nearly as smart as his parents make him out to be. Parents in DC expect a lot from their kids" Joan said.

"What are you and Arthur expecting? I warn you now I'm a far cry from what Harvard and Yale are looking for" I said to Joan.

"Arthur and I just want you to be happy here. Personally I think you should take advantage of University, but you might plans of your own" Joan answered.

"I don't really know what I want to do with myself. I'm not even sure who I am,far less who I will be in 10 years".

"That's okay. You're fifteenth years old you don't need to worry yet. If you do decide to go to University we will help you however we can,and if not then we will still be there for you. Arthur and I aren't just planning on keeping you until you're eighteen then toss you onto the street. We're in it for the long haul".

"Thank you. I know you went to Penn State but did Arthur go to Uni?" I asked.

"He went to Annapolis,the same as all his siblings excluding Rayanne" Joan said.

"Oh okay. So can I wear the black dress to George's party?" I asked Joan.

"That would be perfect. Do you want me to book an appointment at our salon for a Mani pedis and a hair appointment?" Joan asked.

"Yeah! That would be great,we'll have so much fun" I gushed.

"Okay I'll book our appointment for three in the afternoon on Saturday because I have to work in the morning".

We chatted a little more,with Joan filing me in on her life right now. Joan wasn't the most forthcoming but I found out that she spoke 9 languages,being fluent in four,that she loved dogs _and_ cats and that her favourite movie was "The Bodyguard".

Nordstrom's was another huge store,but Joan was more specific this time with what was bought. She got a pair of turquoise blue running sneakers,a pair of yoga pants,calf length running trousers,a black criss cross sports bra,three different workout tops,in purple,light blue and pink. A countless amount of everyday t-shirts and tank tops. She bought me four pairs of flat shoes for everyday use,five pairs of pyjamas and a peach Juicy Couture velour tracksuit. She bought me a Michael Kors black leather bag for school. Then we both went to the Bobbi Brown make-up counter.

Even though Joan said she didn't want her make-up done the woman there insisted we both get our make-up done.

"So do you know when I have to go to school?" I asked while the woman rubbed foundation into my face.

"Well your Uncle and I were going to surprise you but tomorrow you have an interview at Sidwell" she said and my jaw almost hit the floor.

"The school the president's daughter goes to!" she must be joking.

"Yeah,you'll love it there,our nieces and nephews,Alexis,Bradley and Elise go there" Joan told me.

"Joan do you think I would fit in? I'm so normal and I you know,I snort,I burp I even drop the F bomb" I was aware that I sounded like a moron but I was trying to stress that I belonged in a public school.

"So do they. You'll be just fine. I know you can do this. You made it through everything with your mom. Trust me,Sidwell will be lucky to have you" Joan patted my shoulder.

"Plus Alexis goes there so you'll get a chance to have met somebody before you attend. If you go and hate it we will consider changing school but promise me you'll give it a try" Joan said,blinking back tears although I think that's because the assistant had just lined her eyes.

"Joan you've brought me into your beautiful home,bought me a mountain's worth of clothes the least I can do is try at a school for you and Arthur" I said and she smiled. Such simple things made Joan happy.

"Okay ladies you are done" the assistants said and showed us our faces.

I was amazed at what they had done with my face. My blue eyes had been lined with soft Gray eye-liner,my lips were a pouty pink with sparkles and my lashes looked shockingly full. My few freckles had been concealed perfectly and my cheekbones were sculpted with bronzer and foundation.

"You look beautiful" Joan said in admiration.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I checked Joan out. Joan's eyes were lined with white eye-liner which made her blue eyes look huge,she had on light grey eye-shadow,her cheekbones looked so sharp and her lips were a peach lip gloss.

"Do you want us to take a picture of you two?" the assistant asked.

"Here use my phone and take one of both of us and one of Jordan on her own please" Joan handed the girl her white I-phone 5.

Me and Joan took a great picture,Joan and I wrapped our arms around each other like best friends and done matching cheesy grins. My solo picture was less than cute but Joan insisted it was lovely and kept it on her phone.

We piled the Nordstrom bags in our car and drove home laughing and joking. I have to say Joan seemed very relaxed and cool for being filthy rich,I was kind of expecting her to be a pampered princess that was to uptight for words. However she seemed quite modest about her wealth and she wasn't rude to anyone. You can tell who someone is by how they treat people who serve them. And Joan was equally as polite to the waiter and the shop assistants as she was to her friend Eileen. Then again Joan had a modest upbringing so maybe it wasn't all that unusual.

"Home sweet home" Joan threw open the front door and stepped through it.

I carried my shopping bags through to the living room and sat them on the couch.

Joan came through into the living room,her arms full of the rest of the bags.

"Come on and I'll help you put your clothes into you're room" she said and we stumbled upstairs.

Joan went into her room to change her top and I returned to mine and was shrieked to find a huge latina woman standing in my room fiddling with my bed sheets.

"Ahh! Who are you?" I asked and she burst into panicked Spanish and some broken English. In the panic I had dropped my bags so Joan came bursting into my room, obviously anticipating an intruder and instantly relaxed.

"Oh Rosia!" Joan paused as if thinking then broke into fluent Spanish. "Esta es mi sobrina Jordan olvide menicionar que estaria aqui hoy" she turned to me.

"I was just telling her who you were and that I forgot she'd be here. Rosia is our maid,she comes in most days. Say hello" Joan instructed.

I do know some Spanish so I was able to communicate that I was pleased to meet her and apologised for shouting at her. I actually felt terrible because the minute I shouted she started speaking in Spanish and you could tell she was worried. By the end of the exchange Rosia explained that she was changing my sheets (which I didn't get because I only slept in them once but whatever) and that was all she was doing in my room. She quickly done that while Joan and I hung up my clothes in the closet and then spritzed air freshener around and then left my bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I freaked Rosia out" I said apologetically.

"That's fine. I'm sure Rosia will understand you were surprised and she's a sweetheart she'll have forgotten about it already" Joan reassured me.

"So tomorrow you should wear the pencil black skirt with the sleeveless red wrap top. You will look great,and wear the Manolo's" Joan said hanging my clothes outside my wardrobe.

"I have to head out but Arthur should be home in an hour with food. Hang out for a while and try not to be scared if Rosia wanders in and out of the room your in" Joan said and gave me a quick goodbye hug before running off. Immediately I kicked off my red converse shoes and headed downstairs to channel surf.

When Arthur came in two hours later I was still sitting on the sofa,engrossed in The Big Bang Theory. "Is pizza okay?" Arthur asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah can I have a Hawaii please?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Hello can I have two Hawaiian pizza and one Meat Lovers Special delivered" Arthur said and then after reciting the address hung up.

"How was your day?" Arthur asked.

"Great. Me and Joan had so much fun shopping. She got me a ton of make-up and clothes. We had so much fun" I told Arthur.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Do you want to play some pool before dinner?" Arthur asked.

"Great" I jumped up and we headed to the games room.

"Who's red?" I asked.

"I'll be red and I'll break okay?" Arthur asked.

Arthur leaned up his cue and broke with so much force it sent two of his red balls into the pockets and one of my yellows.

"My turn" I jumped over and angling my cue,shot one yellow ball into the far left corner.

Arthur was silent,watching every move I made.

I shot my second ball into the middle right pocket.

"You've played before" Arthur realised.

"My mom was a barmaid for a while. Sometimes she'd bring me to work and I'd play pool" I said.

"I learned to play when I was little. My brother taught me" in listening to Arthur I screwed up the shot completely.

"Geoffrey or Michael?" I asked.

"Geoffrey. Michael and I were born only two years apart. Geoffrey was five years older. He kind of taught me everything. How to ride a bike,how to swim,how to play pool. Brotherly stuff you know" Arthur said and missed one of his shots.

"Unfortunately I don't. The curse of an only child" I shrugged my shoulders as I took my shot and sunk it into the lower left corner.

"That sucks. I know because I had four of them and while life was never quiet,it was definitely fun. But cousins can be just as good. Me and my cousin Richard are still close now because we hung out all the time as kids" Arthur was obviously referring to me being friends with his nieces and nephews.

"So Joan told me we were going to family dinner at your mother's on Sunday but who will be there?" I asked and potted my next yellow ball.

"Uhh,let me catch you up. My mom Caroline obviously will be there. Offer to help cook and she'll love you. Even if you only chop vegetables. My brother Michael's kids will be there. James will be there with his wife Rebekah and their two sons Jonah and Elijah,Jonah is four and Elijah will be three next month. James has a sister Carolina who is a twenty year old Sophmore at Georgetown University. Carolina is a lesbian and is going out with Carmen De La Costa who's twenty four and owns a tattoo shop in DC. Carolina is studying linguistics right now and wants to join the agency one she's finished her bachelor's degree" Arthur explained and paused letting me remember that.

"My sister Jennifer is out of the country right now in Egypt,she'll be home early in December. My other sister Rayanne will be there,her husband Jared is doing a six month tour right now in South Korea. He's home in two weeks. Jared and Rayanne have Alexis,Bradley and Elise,who are sixteen,twelve and six. You and Alexis are born eleven months apart so you'll probably get along well. Bradley and Elise are great to" Arthur told me.

Dinner with eleven strangers. Sounds like a party to me.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine. My biggest worry is tomorrow's interview" Arthur threw a look at me "Joan told me" I explained.

"Jordan I don't know that much about you. But from what you've been through to be here,holding it together,tells me you're a very special person. Your old school sent your last test results over and they're very impressive. Beyond that,you are charming and articulate. Sidwell will be lucky to have someone like you" Arthur's words washed over me and completely soothed me. Arthur was very calming,I had all these thoughts running round my brain and in a few short sentences he managed to completely soothe me.

Thankfully I was saved from answering by the doorbell ringing. Arthur answered it and coming back put Joan's pizza on a plate in the microwave.

"Let's eat in the living-room. We could watch more Big Bang Theory. Just don't tell Joan,she gets a little crazy about grease stains on the sofa" I could tell Arthur was the fun parent. The one who didn't believe in a curfew and thought being a teenager was all about making mistakes.

Dinner went by comfortably,Arthur and I were laughing,chatting about TV shows and movies. Who would have thought a fifty year old and a fourteen year old had so much in common?

After dinner I was watching Friends re-runs with Arthur when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at my recent messages.

Yesterday I had text them pictures of my new house and told them about Joan and Arthur's house. Today Naomi had sent a not so pleasant response.

_Jo,you are aware that your mom died? I wanted to know a little bit more than what colour this woman's sofa was! Did you forget that they abandoned you and your mom? Wtf I thought you were all about morals-not money! Already you're acting like a spoiled DC brat. Give me a call when your willing to be the real you._

"I'm going to the bathroom" I stood up and walked away to the guest room bathroom upstairs.

My head was spinning and I felt ill. My stomach was churning. Was Ni right? Was I being superficial? Joan and Arthur were giving me everything I could ever need... want. Was it wrong to want to have a mac book? Or a dress that cost almost sixteen hundred dollars. Was it right that millions of people were suffering in poverty and I spent thirty dollars on blusher. The tears started streaming down my cheeks and I felt a rush in my throat. It was all to much. My Mom's death,Ni's message,the house,the pizza,the guilt. I couldn't handle it and next thing I knew I had sprayed throw up all over the white sinks and the marble counter tops.

"Jordan! All you all right?" Arthur shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone! Please! Just for a little bit" I shouted back.

"What happened? Everything will be okay but let me in I can help you" Arthur shouted and started hitting on the bathroom door.

"Please just leave me alone!" I begged and backed up against the wall away from the sink and sunk to the floor,my back against the wall. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Jordan are you okay? Are you still being sick. I'll leave you alone as long as I know you're safe".

Safe. That was the feeling I had felt for almost two days that was unknown to me before that.

"I'm fine,but can you please leave me alone" I shouted.

"If that's what you need but if you need anything just give me a shout" Arthur said.

I shut my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. It felt like all the air had left my throat and I couldn't breathe. I hadn't grieved my mother's death because it hadn't felt like it really happened. Now it felt like a train was barrelling straight into me,bringing all the loss and the pain and the loneliness. I curled up on the floor in a little ball and cried until I felt sleep take over.

When I opened my eyes there was somebody hovering over me rubbing my back. I saw Joan in the same position I was in earlier with her back against the wall and her hand was rubbing my back in circles.

"Jordan are you awake?".

"Yeah,Joan. How did you get in here?".

"I picked the lock. Arthur didn't want to kick the door in but I have no problem ignoring your wishes. Come on sit up and we'll get you washed" Joan helped me into a semi sitting position. She shouted on Arthur and he brought in a cold face cloth and Joan delicately wipes my face while poor Arthur wipes up the sink as best he can. I realised that sometime during my nap the sick had got on not only the sink and the marble counter top,there's also some puke on the tiled floor.

After washing me Joan guides me to my room and helps me change into pyjamas, and helps me set an alarm for seven tomorrow. It's just after nine right now but I am so emotionally exhausted that it's easy to just fall into bed. Joan sits next to me stroking my hair. I feel as though I'm drunk,I'm in a total fog and can't think of doing anything more complicated the snoring.

"Jordan what happened?" she asks.

"My friend Naomi was horrible to me on facebook to me,trying to say that I don't care about my mom dying because I was talking about liking the house" I started hysterically crying. I was so embarrassed usually I don't cry at anything but in the past two days I've been like a fucking waterfall.

"Just ignore it for now. Tomorrow we'll go over it in the afternoon but tonight you just focus on sleeping and your interview. Don't let some idiot ruin this for you. Give me a little minute" she jumped up and left the room.

Joan returned two minutes later wearing blue pyjama trousers and a white tank top. She literally comes to the other side of me bed and climbs in.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Keeping you company. I'll stay in here tonight,Arthur can survive without me for one night" Joan said and cuddled into me wrapping her arm across and we had a total spooning session. Ni was totally wrong. I am fucking devastated about my mom and just because I am trying to be happy doesn't mean I didn't care. And I like Joan and Arthur more than just the two of them having a fancy house and great cars. They were both good people,who had been nothing but nice to me. They had given me so much and not to win me over,to try and give me a stable life and help me feel comfortable in totally new surroundings. And if Ni were really my friend she would understand that and she certainly wouldn't have been the jealous callous bitch she had been tonight.

Joan and I never spoke but true to her word she stayed with me,knowing that tonight I really needed to know I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 10th 0ctober 2013

I heard the alarm blaring and rolling over I switched it off and sighed.

Sidwell. One of the most elite schools in the country and I had an interview with them today at ten.

I checked time and saw it was just after seven. I pulled myself out of bed and opened my bedroom curtains and threw open the window letting the October air in. Sadly,in DC it was already freezing,where as in California it was still warm. The weather was one of many things I missed from Los Angeles.

I made my bed and laying on it I realised Joan was gone. Next thing I started to hear shouting from the next room.

"Arthur! I told you I wanted you up and awake before I was out of the shower!" Joan shouted.

I heard grumbling and chitter chatter for a few moments.

"I don't care that it doesn't take you three hours to get dressed! Get up and shower for god's sake! And please open the curtains it looks like Dracula's lair!".

"You're a cruel woman" Arthur said but I could hear him standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

I smiled to myself and knowing I was next I hopped in for a quick shower. Once I was out I dried and got dressed then shouted on Joan. She had already told me she would do my hair and make-up.

Joan came through although she was not dressed she was wearing a short robe but she had done her hair and make-up. Apparently it was strange that I had put on my clothes before fiddling around with my hair.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Good,I'm a little nervous. I don't want you to be upset if I don't get in" I said.

"I'm sure you will get in,your transcripts are really great. The English papers are very impressive and they also liked your History essay and your Chemistry notes" Joan reassured.

"I hope they like me" I said calmly as Joan started to put foundation on my face. In about an hour she was finished and I was allowed to look at myself in the mirror. Joan had give me a side parting and my fringe was sweeped across my forehead and the rest of my hair fell in glossy waves. Combine that with the gorgeous top,skirt and the Manolo Blahniks and I looked like I was eighteen.

Joan left me and I went and typed a little note in my phone of what to remember to tell them.

_Name. Age. Mention the dead mother and the invisible Dad,be sure to tug on the heartstrings. Hobbies. Interests. Whatever you do,don't mention that you can burp the alphabet and snort soda through your nose on command._

I went downstairs carrying clear sparkly lip-gloss and my phone and went into the kitchen. Arthur was down there thumbing through the paper and eating some toast. Joan looked lovely in a purple sheath v-neck dress and black heels and was chopping fruit into a bowl for her breakfast. Breakfast went by quickly with Joan and Arthur talking about the plan for the days. I had my meeting with Sidwell at 10am and they would give me an entrance exam and then I would meet the principal and get a tour of the school. Joan drove us to the school in the fancy BMW while Arthur spoke on the phone making arrangements for their work. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Considering how many work calls they had been getting over the last few days,I had been taking Arthur and Joan away from work way to much. When we got to the school,we were shown in to the principals office straight away.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Campbell it's nice to meet you. This must be Jordan" she shook our hands and we sat down.

"Thank you for having us Mrs Todd" Arthur started the conversation off.

"It's our pleasure. William and Eileen Beaumont really spoke wonderfully of you and Jordan. So first off we would have a little chat about the school and so forth while Jordan does a quick test,which is sort of an entrance exam but by the looks off your transcripts you won't struggle with them. So I'll see you later Jordan" she kind of dismissed me and turned back to Joan and Arthur. She had been kind of rude to me but I guess I wasn't the one signing the cheque so I wasn't bothered to much by it.

I had five different tests to fill in. One was social subjects,another was science subjects,one Maths and one English and then a fifth one with questions from all the other subjects. It was pretty easy,each test took about a half an hour. Algebra was the only thing I struggled with but then again I hate algebra. Actually I hate maths in general.

When I got back to the room Joan and Arthur were sitting outside because I was getting a one to one interview with the principal. Lucky me.

"So Jordan,how old are you?".

"I turned fifteen in June" I answered.

"And prior to this you lived in Los Angeles,Dallas and Chicago?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother moved with her job" I told her.

"And you are currently living with your aunt and uncle because...?" she trailed off.

"My mother passed away recently. She was in a car crash. And my father hasn't been in my life since I was five".

"And despite your hard life you have never been in trouble with the law or took any illegal substances?".

"No but I don't consider my life as tough. My mother loved my very much and when she passed my Aunt has moved heaven and earth to make me happy in her home" I spoke clearly.

"You speak fondly of Joan" she remarked.

"I should. Before my mom died I had never met her. They were estranged and now she's taken me into her home and is giving me the best of everything. Most people aren't as lucky" I was thinking of the foster homes some of my old friends live in.

"Your attitude is very positive. I like that. So tell me about your hobbies. Do any of them tie into any subjects?".

"I love to read and write. It should be in my notes that I wrote for the school newspaper and website. I like exercise,I love to do martial arts,running and rock climbing" answered.

"That's good. We have two plays every year and you'd be more than welcome to help with the production aspect of that. We also have a track team" Mrs Todd suggested.

"I'll look into both of them. I also worked part time in a bakers from last year until I moved and I had a newspaper round from when I was thirteen till I was fourteen".

"Part time jobs are good. They show hard work. Do you have any idea about what you'd like to do?" I asked.

"I'm not certain. I love writing but I think I'd like to be a psychologist. I like listening to people,finding out all about them" I mentioned and she nodded. She asked me a few more questions and then she brought in Joan and Arthur. They were there so she could speak to them about how far behind I was in comparison to the other students.

"Do you speak any languages?" she asked me.

"I can hold a simple conversation in Spanish and French" I answered.

"Well that's a start. We do prefer to have our students know a language fluently before they begin high school but we could get you a tutor although it will cost additional expenses" she said.

"Of course it will. Is there any requirements that Jordan needs?" Arthur asked.

"No I think languages is the only thing but I'm sure she will catch up as quickly as the other pupils. Now let's show you the school".

I quickly learned that Sidwell needed it's own Sat-Nav. It had a built in tennis court,a massive library,three different music rooms with all the instruments you could imagine,a pool,an auditorium,a running track and a great gym students could use. It was sleek and modern and had everything you could ever need.

Once we got shown around the school and the school grounds we got took back to the principals office.

"Well we got your entrance exam back and you passed in every subject. You really excelled at English though and you were very good at the History portion of the Social Subjects. I think Sidwell would be lucky to have you" she smiled brightly.

After that it was a matter of signing bank statements.

"So Jordan we will see you on Monday" Mrs Todd smiled at me and I nodded emphatically.

"Yes,I look forward to it" I shook her hand and then we left.

Joan and Arthur were barely outside before they grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We are so proud of you. You're marks are better than most of the kids in your year's exam results and up until now they had the best schools and most had tutors. And you were in a public school in East LA" Arthur said and pulled me tighter.

"I second that. How about we celebrate,what do you want to do?" Joan asked.

"Umm...go home. Play some x-box,read a book you know" I said and Joan looked at me confused.

"Don't you want to do something fun? I could take you shopping?" Joan suggested.

"You bought me a ton of stuff yesterday. Really guys I just want to relax at home" I smiled at them. Maybe I was insane but going home and relaxing sounded perfect to me.

"Well how about we arrange to do something another time? Anything you want,name it we'll do it" Joan smiled encouragingly. I was trying really hard to think of what to do when it came to me.

"How about we go rock climbing? I've been rock climbing before I'd love to do it again" I said.

"Perfect I'll get lessons booked for you and we'll start doing that" Joan unlocked the car and we clambered in.

"Okay so what are you guys doing for the rest of today?" I said.

"We both have work today but tonight we'll take you to dinner at The Atlas Room. It's close by and really good. We'll pick you up around seven" Arthur said.

"Sure. I think I'll relax this afternoon then maybe go for a run".

"Don't go to far from the house,I don't want you getting lost. If you want to stay inside the community it's three miles to go round it. I usually do it twice and then home" Joan suggested as Arthur pulled up outside Joan's house.

"That sounds fine. Bye guys,love you".

_**Author's Note: It's taken me forever to update this and I know it's shorter than usual,but I couldn't think of how to go any further with this day. Hopefully the next update will be quicker but I make no promises, school is crazy right now but I will try and have the next chapter up before the end of the month.**_


	4. George's Party

Saturday 12th October

When I woke everyone was gone,and it was just after 11. I went downstairs and Joan had left a note telling me she'd pick me up and take me to get my hair done at half 2 sharp. Until then I lay about alternating between playing the x-box and reading a James Patterson novel of Joan's called _Guilty Wives_. Yesterday I had a great time. I had watched TV went for a three mile run round the neighbourhood. I was starting to get used to being on my own in the house. Thankfully,Joan was home exactly on time and we headed off to beautify ourselves for George's party.

"How was work?" I asked Joan once we were at the hairdresser's.

"Good,I managed to get a lot done despite the staff meeting" Joan rolled her eyes.

"You have staff meetings?" I snorted. It sounded ridiculous,staff meetings at the CIA!

"Don't get me started".

The Mani pedis went perfectly,Joan got the usual traditional white tips and I got false nails (to hide my bitten down stubs) with tiny cherry blossoms drawn on them. Right after that we got our hair appointments.

My hairdresser,a lovely blond woman named Cheryl,wouldn't touch my hair colour saying it was perfect for my skin tone,but she did give me a middle parting and chopped three inches off of my hair and yet it still hung down my back. For the party she curled my hair and it was hung just a few inches below the nape of my neck. Joan however got her usual cut and colour only this time she had side bangs and a shorter look and for the party Joan's stylist Marco put her hair into a side bun. All in all a productive afternoon. When we got home it was just after five pm and Arthur wasn't home yet.

Me and Joan sat in the living room gossiping about the people who would be at the party.

"So you're telling me that Senator Ted Rowlinson or as the press call him-Mr Morals-has a mistress?" I asked.

"His girlfriend Sun is also the nanny of his three year old son Tyler. Poor Sara,she's absolutely devastated" Joan sympathised.

"What's she going to do?" I asked.

"Well she'll never look her nanny in the eye again,and she'll never fully trust her husband" Joan said.

"So you're telling me they won't be punished" I asked amazed.

"No. In DC scandals hit the paper pretty fast,and these political guys can't afford that. Ergo,they usually marry women who are willing to forgive anything" Joan tried to explain,but this Stepford Wives world was to bizarre.

"I couldn't do that. If it was my husband I'd kill him in his sleep" I said and Joan laughed.

"Which is why I don't hold out much hope for you being the next ambassador's wife. You're way to honest for it-and that's a compliment" Joan said and she looked a little sad.

"Well you don't seem like the typical DC wife. And that's a compliment" I mirrored her words.

"I try not to be. Honestly it can cause a lot of tension for Arthur and I,especially when he got promoted to DCS. For a few months he was tense,constantly worried about what people thought of him. Wanted to be thought of as Mr Perfect. I seriously considered divorce. Arthur's first wife Gina was a lot more suited for the role of DC wife and it made me a little paranoid" Joan was speaking honestly and from the heart. It was the deepest conversation I'd ever had.

"Arthur wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you" I reminded her.

"I know that now. About two and a half years ago Arthur was having a couple of legal issues and he thought he might lose the job. We were at our worst and even through all that,he managed to give me an amazing birthday surprise" Joan smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"One week in Barbados without cell phones. It meant a lot to me that he would do that with all of his work problems" Joan smiled softly.

"Plus a gorgeous Tiffany's necklace" Joan winked and was back to her usual self by the time the front door slammed shut announcing Arthur's arrival.

In just over an hour we were all dressed and ready to go. I was wearing a halter neck black velvet dress with a pair of Joan's black Christian Louboutain's (thank god we were the same size) with some diamond earrings that belongs to Joan. Arthur was in a usual suit and blue tie that Joan picked out. Joan look fantastic as usual wearing a one shouldered sapphire ruched dress with gorgeous diamond earrings and a bracelet. I was kind of excited,I had never been to a fancy party,and this party was in the VIP lounge of an up-scale restraunt.

Once we got to the party Joan led me straight inside and after giving our names to the management we went up the spiralling staircase to the huge room George's party was in. I am embarrassed to say I had a tight grip on Joan's hand the whole way,I almost felt afraid to let go. People were waving and smiling and Joan reciprocated but moved us quickly to the booth where her friend Eileen stood.

"Hi sweetheart" Eileen leaned down to hug Joan.

"Hey the party's great. Everything looks perfect. Now where is the birthday boy?" Joan asked.

"Here he comes" Eileen sounded excited and I turned to see the guy she was talking about. George was cute,with brown hair and blue eyes and he wore Armani glasses that actually made him look very intelligent. Arthur shook his hand and he kissed Joan twice then turned to me.

"You must be Joan's niece. It's Jordan right?" he said and leaned in and kissed each cheek. What was with the air-kissing? Even Joan did it.

"Yes it's nice to meet you George. Happy twenty first!" I handed him the envelope that had a card and cheque in it from me,Joan and Arthur.

"No problem you're fifteen right?" he asked.

"Yeah,my birthday was in June" I told him.

"Oh okay,well you should meet my friend's little sister she's going to Sidwell this year-is that where you're going?" I asked.

"Yes I am so that would be great" I smiled and followed him leaving Arthur and Joan mingling with William and Eileen and a bunch of other people.

He led me to a smaller table at the other side of the hall and I immediately noticed an absolutely stunning,tall blond tanned girl in a gorgeous orange halter neck short dress.

"Jordan this is Laurel Watson. Laurel this Jordan,Arthur's niece" George said and left us to chat.

"So how come you just moved?" she asked.

"My mother passed away. Joan and Arthur decided to take me into their home" I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I really need to stop being so damn nosy".

"It's fine. So deep conversation aside,tell me about you" I said.

"I was born April 24th 1998. I'm the youngest child,my older brother Aaron is studying Bio-Chem at Brown University. My favourite colour is anything bright,I love feel good teen movies. What about you?" she asked.

"I was born June 18th on the same year as you. I'm an only child. I love to read and write. I do a lot of exercise,I like to run and I do a little martial arts".

"No wonder you're so thin" she said which was funny to me because she was a million times skinnier than me.

"Do you ride horses?".

"I've never tried before-" I admitted.

"Oh my god I have to take you sometime! You'll absolutely love it,there's nothing more freeing. I love taking care of horses. I own two-Cherry and Sandy,one boy and one girl. She's a gorgeous brown with a light coloured tail and my stallion's totally black. Sandy I got as a present for my birthday this year and Cherry I got when I was thirteen. You know I've even competed in equestrian competitions. This year was my first time riding in the Hampton classics" she said and I couldn't help but be impressed and interested. Laurel was one of those people who was so ridiculously beautiful and energetic you couldn't help but like her.

"Did you place? And where do you keep your horses?" I asked.

"I came in third,but next year I'm going for the gold" she flashed me a grin before continuing. "In a stable about twenty minutes from Spring Valley. That's where everyone boards their horses. I ride every Wednesday,Thursday and Sunday. You should seriously think about coming riding,Cherry's a great horse she wouldn't hurt you or buck you off" she told me.

"I'll definitely do it,how about I go this Thursday?" I asked her.

"Perfect,here give me your number as well so we can text back and forth and plans won't get screwed up" she said and we swapped numbers into our phones.

"So tell me about the kids in our year".

"Well the president's daughter Malia is in our year. She's nice enough,very private though she has like three friends and that's it. Umm the Speaker of The House's twin boys Cameron and Steven Webster are in our year. Cameron is really great,and very sporty,we've been friends since I was seven or eight. Steven is nice enough but very quiet. He's just a little odd and kind of an introvert. Prue Meyer is in our year as well she's lovely,really sweet and a total technology genius. I would bet my trust fund that she'll end up in Caltech or MIT. Prue's in our school on a partial scholarship and she lives about an hour out of DC" she finished and I nodded and I digested this while she grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray.

"Who else? Oh,my first crush. The ever handsome Brendan Barr,son of Steve Barr and his wife Cristina. He's gorgeous,tall with short dark curly hair and totally ripped. We dated up until the summer. We broke up after I found out he made out with a then tenth grader now an eleventh grader. He never told me who she was. And he's been gone since the beginning of summer staying with his mother's sister in Sydney. He only returned in September. But in short, he's bad news" she said and we clinked our classes and sipped.

"Are we aloud to be drinking" I whispered to her.

"Don't worry most parents have a very quasi European attitude on drinking. So you can drink but don't act like a hot mess in front of anyone important,so no puking or peeing in the streets. That's reserved for nights out with friends" Laurel smiled happily at me.

"Hi gorgeous" a really short girl with curly brown hair came bouncing up and kissed Laurel and then pulled back to stare at me.

"Hi I'm Gretchen Michaelson who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jordan MacKenzie I'm Joan and Arthur's niece from LA,but I live here now. Do you go to Sidwell?" I asked.

"Yeah is that where you're attending?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you in my year?".

"No I'm a Sophmore. So I gotta go but I'll see you Monday" she said and after a quick cheek kiss she bounced away into the crowd.

"Who was that?" I turned to Laurel and saw she was actually pulling a face like a toddler.

"Gretchen Michaelson is the daughter of Conner Michaelson and he owns the stables I was talking about. He also owns the nightclub Flash and an Italians called Il Palazzo in Spring Valley. I cannot stand her,she's so competitive it's embarrassing. Oh and she despises me because she got fourth at the Hampton classics and I got third. Trust me,behind that simpering smile there's evil" Laurel drained the rest of the glass and placed it on the table.

"I have to go see my Aunt Joan but if I don't see you later tonight I'll text you tomorrow" I told her and then she leaned in and gave me quick hug and then we went in opposite directions.

I couldn't figure Laurel out. She certainly wasn't a sweetheart but she seemed really cool and very fun. She also seemed a little feisty,which I liked. I like people who weren't calm or quiet.

Aunt Joan was sitting between two people and she looked really happy and Uncle Arthur was engrossed in a conversation with a tall gray haired man.

"Jordan meet Pamela Forbes,journalist extraordinaire and Lee Thompson he designed my fabulous house" Pamela had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes and Lee had spiky brown hair and was wearing a pink and white striped pastel shirt.

"Hi sweetheart" Pamela said and Lee done the same but he was kind enough to give me another flute of champagne.

"Is that your first?" Joan asked suddenly sober.

"My second. I met another girl from Sidwell who's in my year and she gave me a glass" I told Joan.

"Okay well I suggest you make that glass last because two's the limit. So tell me about this girl".

"Her name is Laurel Watson and she seems very nice. She's my age,we're born two months apart. Also she's an Equestrian and invited me to go riding with her on Thursday and I accepted".

"That's great I'm glad you're making friends and- Sara!" she stood up to greet the tall blond woman walking up.

"Hi Joan how are you? You look beautiful" she said and kissed Joan's cheek and they hugged.

"You know Pamela and this is Lee he's my interior designer. This is my niece Jordan from LA she's coming to live with Arthur and I now. So where is Ted?" I heard Joan ask and realised she was talking to the poor woman who's husband was fucking around on her.

"He's at the bar talking to William and Timothy and getting a drink" she said and then after a few more minutes where Joan asked about her son they said goodbye. What did confuse me that although she spoke to Joan,Lee and even me a little but she completely ignored Pamela.

"What's up with Pamela and Sara?" I asked.

"Pamela done a pretty harsh report on Sara's brother Jeff about three years after he was arrested for gambling debts and embezzling from his firm account. His wife and four kids are still bankrupt" Joan explained.

"It wasn't harsh it was the truth. Everyone here knows that I'm not going to be biased just because we see each other at the occasional cocktail event and charity ball" Pamela justified and I could see her point.

"No I know. I don't even think what you wrote was that harsh,but you know how Sara can be about it. In her eyes her brother can do no wrong" she said.

"Neither can her husband" Pamela said rolling her eyes.

I didn't understand why they were all so fake to each other. My mom always used to say that I was "honest to a fault". And by that she meant that if I didn't like somebody I just wouldn't be their friend. I might speak to them socially but I wouldn't invite them over to my house. Whatever,I was so confused I literally downed the rest of my glass and walked to the edge of the dance floor.

All of a sudden the extremely handsome brother of George came up. George was cute,but he didn't have anything on William III.

"Hey you're George's brother William" right I shook his hand and we done the cheek bump kiss.

"Yeah it's Will though. You're Jordan Campbell right?" he said and I just agreed,I couldn't be assed to explain that I was technically Jenkins,although I went by MacKenzie even if my guardian was a Campbell.

"So are you enjoying DC?".

"Yeah I like it,the weather sucks though. LA wins hands down there" I smiled. He was so handsome with his brown eyes and dark brown hair that I felt like a dumb kid. He had to be older than twenty-one because he was George's older brother.

"California's great,I went when I was nineteen. Now I'm studying law like my at Georgetown. Following in my father's footsteps" he said and I wasn't really sure what to say so I just stayed silent.

"Come with me to the bar. I want to get a drink but I don't want to lose sight of you" he was flirting with me.

"Sure thing" I followed him across the dance floor and through the people to the bar where he ordered two more glasses of champagne. Of course I could have always insisted he buy me a Diet Coke but I was young enough already without drawing more attention to it. Plus I felt totally fine,I was in complete control.

"When's your birthday?" I asked Will.

"August 12th 1990. I'm studying my first post graduate year" he says.

"Where did you go before?" I asked.

"North Western but I missed home so I came back. You have any idea where you want to go?".

"Not really. Somewhere good,that's close to a big city. I wouldn't mind going to USC".

"Some of my buddies went there and they love it. Do you want to dance" he asked and led me onto the dance floor

The song We Are Young by Fun had just came on and Will pulled me close to him and took my right hand in his left and placing the other on my waist we moved together like one person.

"You look beautiful" he whispered making me shiver.

"Thank you". I had never been so nervous before,I had dated a few guys but Will seemed older,cooler and confident. Part of me was saying this was wrong,and actually illegal,but at the same time we weren't children. If Will was forty and I was four I would see the problem but it was an eight year age difference. Arthur and Joan probably had at least that much of an age gap between them.

"You're a pretty good dancer" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I have a great partner" he replied.

All of a sudden the room started spinning and I though I would be sick.

"I need some air,I don't feel good" I managed to get out.

"Come on. I'll go with you" he said and pulling my close he walked me off the dance floor,down the stairs and out into the parking lot. I leaned against a brick wall and tried to catch my breath. After a minute I opened my eyes feeling a little better I saw Will standing really really close to me.

"I feel a little better now" I forced myself to give him a smile.

"That's good" he said before really going in for the kill.

He kissed me really deeply and at first I thought it was sweet but then his hands started wandering and I had to stop.

"Not now...Not here" I said.

"Shh you'll love it,I promise" he pushed me back against the wall and started pawing at me.

"Let me go Will" I started to move him back but he wasn't moving and he was a lot stronger than me.

I shoved him back using what little strength I had and he stumbled back.

"What the hell are you playing at!" he yelled at me.

"I told you to stop" I tried to explain.

"Hey! Don't be like that. I thought you liked it,you were only teasing me" he tried to justify. We were shouting now,and I knew people would come to check what was happening any minute.

"Fine,miscommunication,whatever. I'm going inside" I tried to walk past and he grabbed my shoulder and I reacted.

Not that I'm completely proud of my actions but I punched him right on the nose and he dropped like a fly.

"What the hell is-Oh my god what happened" I looked up and saw Aunt Joan, Eileen,Pamela and someone I didn't recognise looking at me.

"Jordan can you explain what is going on please?" Joan's voice was way to calm and I could tell she was pissed. I just wasn't sure who she was pissed at.

**Author's Note: I'm not totally thrilled with this chapter but oh well. And I want more reviews. Just a quick question from me to you: Is this fic worth an M rating or should I move it to a T rating for the time being?**

**Read And Review Pretty Please!**


End file.
